nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Tricks in Nintendogs + Cats
Please note that this guide is for the 3DS Version/Nintendogs + Cats ONLY. Tricks can be taught to dogs. This will allow you get to Owner/Trainer Points. The tricks are hard to teach. The Obedience Trial is the hardest competetion among the three competetion your dog can compete in. __________________________________________________________________ '''Nintendogs + Cats''' In Nintendogs + Cats, you have to unlock the tricks step by step. You can only learn three tricks a day. Sit Down/ Sit ''Get your dog to stand on all fours. Draw a straight vertical line with your stylus beside your dog. This should get your dog to sit down. '' '''This is the trick where you have to teach your first pet before you can continue on into the game.''' Left Paw ''Get your dog to sit down. Hold '''its''' '''left paw''' for a few seconds and then let go. This should get your dog to hold up its left paw for you.'' Right Paw ''Get your dog to sit down. Hold '''its right paw''' for a few seconds and then let go. This should get your dog to hold up its right paw for you.'' Lie Down ''Get your dog to sit down. Draw a straight vertical line with your stylus beside your dog. This should get your dog to lie down.'' Play Dead ''Get your dog to lie down. Draw a straight horizontal line above your dog. This should get your dog to play dead.'' Spin (T) ''Get your dog to stand on all fours. Face its back and wave the treat back and forth behind your dog. This should get your dog to spin around.'' Roll Over ''Get your dog to play dead. Draw a straight horizontal line above your dog. This should get your dog to lie down on its back/roll over.'' Sit Up (T) ''Get your dog to sit down. Wave the treat above its head. This should get your dog to sit up.'' Jump (T) ''Get your dog to stand on all fours. Wave the treat above its head. This should get your dog to jump.'' Say Please (T) ''Get your dog to lie down. Wave the treat beside it. This should get your dog to lie down on its back and wave its paws/say please.'' Stand (T) ''Get your dog to stand on all fours. Draw a straight vertical line infront of your dog. This should get your dog to stand up on its hind legs.'' Cheer (T) ''Get your dog to stand on its hind legs. Wave the treat above your dog's head. This should get your dog to wave its paws up and down/cheer.'' Sneeze ''Get your dog to stand on all fours. Tickle your dog's nose. This should get your dog to sneeze.'' Beg (T) ''Get your dog to stand on its hind legs. Wave the treat infront of your dog's front paws. This should get your dog to wave its paws/beg.'' '''''This can also be done while your dog is sitting up.''''' Handstand ''Get your dog to stand on all fours. Hold one of its back legs up. This should get your dog to do a handstand.'' '''''Do not do this trick to often as your dog might not be willing to do it.''''' Breakdance (T) ''Get your dog to roll over. Wave a treat above your dog's head. This will get your dog to break dance.'' Howl ''Get your dog to stand on all fours. Imitate a dog's howl by whistling into the microphone for a few seconds. This should get your dog to howl.'' '''''This is the only trick where you have to whistle in to the microphone''''' '''''(T) -> You have to use a treat for your dog to perform the trick'''''=